The present invention generally relates to wireless communications systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to systems and methods for wireless packetized data communications using specialized protocols and integration interfaces for operations of standard applications.
Conventional packetized data communications protocols and network architectures were developed primarily for use in wired networks and conditions. The protocols and networks are not optimized for the peculiarities of wireless communications environments. Networks, particularly client-server networks such as the Internet, are commonly designed to conform to standardized protocols, for example, the Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Software and hardware applications of client devices that are connected to and communicate over these networks, therefore, generally are capable of communicating according to the TCP/IP or other standard protocol.
Where specialized or non-standard protocols are employed in communications on networks, these applications typically are not readily susceptible to communicating according to the specialized protocols. In the past, the applications have generally been re-written or modified to adapt to specialized protocol platforms and other communications nuances. For example, conventional practice has been to replace system DLL files or to use a proxy changing application (e.g., a browser) settings. Of course, such modifications are often costly, time-consuming, or inconvenient. Moreover, the general trend and concern of the communications industry is often expressed to be standardization and integration among multiple platforms and scenarios.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide systems and methods for enabling standard software and hardware applications capable of communicating with certain protocols to be capable of communicating with other specialized protocols of networks, such as the Internet and particularly wireless environments, without requiring significant modification of the applications themselves.